


Burakkurōtasu

by WalkerKiller21



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Courtship, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Inu no Taishou Lives, Inucest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mercenaries, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmates, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: After the Defeat of Naraku, the Gang have moved on with their own lives. The great Inu no Taishou has been revived, and has entered into a happy mating with his sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The three have been going through the ages, searching for their third mate, the last piece of their bond. They move to Konohagakure the Village hidden in the leaves, in a last ditch attempt to find their last mate. They can't believe their luck when they finally meet him in the form of Tamotsu Yuurei, a 30 year old Mercenary. Can they get the man to fall for them?





	Burakkurōtasu

Full name:  _ **Tamotsu Yuurei**_

Age:  _ **30**_

Height:  _ **6"0**_

Family:  _ **None**_

Blood Type:  _ **O Negative**_

Nature Release:

_**Wind Release** _

_**Lightning Release** _

_**Earth Release** _

_**Water Release** _

_**Fire Release** _

 Alias(s):  ** _The Black Lotus,_**

Occupation:  _ **Mercenary**_


End file.
